The present invention is related to a multidirectionally movable transmission mechanism of a business machine. The transmission mechanism includes a control unit which is a cylindrical bi-directional cam formed with a multidirectional guide groove designed with varied tracks and depths. By means of rotation of the control unit, an operation unit can be moved in directions of two coordinate axes.
The transmission mechanism of a conventional business machine includes at least one linkage or cam mechanism and gear mechanism and connecting unit for connecting or operating the linkage or cam mechanism. The linkage or cam mechanism enables the transmission mechanism to axially or radially move.
One single linkage or cam mechanism can only control the moving path and speed of the transmission mechanism in one single direction. In the case that it is necessary to move the transmission mechanism in directions of at least two coordinate axes (such as X axis and Y axis), at least two linkages or cam mechanisms or a combination thereof must be used to achieve the bi-directional movement. As a result, the transmission mechanism of the conventional business machine will have complicated structure and much room of the machine will be occupied and the cost will be increased. Moreover, the connection between at least two linkages or cam mechanisms will lead to increased power consumption and error in transmission. Therefore, it is hard to accurately control the speed and acceleration of the transmission mechanism. Therefore, it is tried by the applicant to use fewer components to operate the transmission mechanism in directions of over two coordinate axes.